tales of mushrooms and flowers
by leikuo
Summary: Short little drabbles involving Sakurai and my OC, Asuna. A proper story will be made with these two later on, until then, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko No Basuke

Chapter 1: Apologetic Mushroom

Asuna could feel her eye twitch as the brunette repeatedly apologized for bumping into her. It honestly wasn't that big of a deal. She wasn't hurt. He obviously wasn't hurt. So why wont he shut up?

"I'm sorry! Its all my fault! I'm sorry for existing! I'm worthless, why am I alive! I'm sorry for living! Oh, now i'm talking to much! I'm sorry! Ah-I should shut up, sorry!"

Those were some of the apologies the Tōō's shooting guard spewed out. Now his words were beginning to run together, making it harder for the girl to understand him.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Asuna tried to block out Sakurai so she could think.

Now, How could she get him to shut up..

"Oi." She snapped, causing the boy to pause mid sentence and look up at her. His face heated up in embarrassment.

"A-Ah, I'm so-"

He never got to finish as the raven haired girl pulled on the collar of his uniform, crashing their lips together. Sakurai was stunned by her bold actions, leaving him completely red and speechless as she pulled away.

"Glad that got you to shut up you stupid apologetic mushroom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**omg i need to learn to write more. gomen gomen~ **  
**Thank you for the few reviews and favorites and such of the like~ **  
**I honestly didn't think I'd get much from these awkward drabbles. -sob-**  
**I'm currently writing up the first few chapters to the real story, though i'm a terribly slow writer so it might take some time. ^^"**  
**Enjoy~**

"Saaaaaaaakurai!"

Asuna wined, poking the boy in the head repeatedly. A small pout adored her face as the brunette did nothing more than groan out a 'sorry' and burrow his head further in his arms, attempting to hide his head more from the girl.

Completely unacceptable.

With a huff, she poked him in the head a few more times, though only getting a mutter or groan as response. She frowned, wanting nothing more than to tackle the boy and demand why he was acting so depressing.

Her brows knitted together as she thought up ways to get him to respond to her. Hell, she would even like it if he started one of his infamous apology rants.

She paused, a curious glint to her eyes as her hand lowered, now hovering by his side. Was he.. Ticklish maybe..?

A small, almost unnoticeable sigh came from the boy as her poking stopped. Maybe she gave up and finally left him alone? Then, the feeling of slim fingers swiftly moving along his sides made him jerk up. He should have known, she doesn't give up easily.

"A-Asuna! Wh-What are you-" Sakurai wasn't even able to finish his sentence since he busted into a fit off laughter while trying to protect his sides from the girls merciless attacks. "S-Stop! Pl-Please!" He managed to get out in between laughs, but that only made her grin widen as she continued.

Then, with a sudden jerk in hopes to get away from the girl, Sakurai tumbled out of his desk, though ending up pulling her along with him.

Asuna yelped as she landed on her backside, yet didn't have long to recover as a sudden weight hit her right after her fall. Suppressing a groan, she cracked open an eye to see brown. Brown hair to be exact as a small blush crept up her face at the close contact.

"Sakurai.."

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you.. Get off me."

With those words said, the brunette finally grasped the position they were in. Asuna laid beneath him, hair sprawled out with a blush upon her cheeks. It was rather cute, he thought, his face heating up along with the thought. Then he realized how close they were. Oh.

He quickly scrambled off her, putting as much distance between as he could. His face could put a tomato to shame.

"Waah! I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have moved, oh please forgive me! I-I'm so horrible!"

After righting herself, Asuna couldn't help to giggle as the boy blabbered on.

"If you don't stop i'll tickle you again~"

"I'm sorry please don't!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko No Basuke.**

This was the first time Asuna had gone to one of the schools Basketball matches.

She sat in the stands, a few rows from the top with eyes wide in amazement. Why she never gave Basketball any thought until now, she had no idea. The sport was mesmerizing. Her eyes watched every move from both teams, though her eyes would linger on Sakurai much more than anyone else.

Both teams were good, even Aomine, supposedly the best of the best was giving his all. Every time someone got close to a making it in the hoop, she would lean forward, eyes widening waiting for it to happen. The match was making her jittery, even itching to play around with the ball herself some.

Maybe Sakurai could teach her how to play, one of these days.

It was close to the end of the match now. Both teams were neck and neck, one point could decide the winner. Though, Asuna had a feeling the other team, Serin would win. Why she didn't think her own schools team would pull though, well, she blamed her woman's intuition.

And with the quick glance at the pink haired manager, she knew she was thinking the same thing.

She walked silently beside him, casting side glances at him pretty much every minute. Sakurai was looking off to the side, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sakurai.." She called his name, turning to him.

He didn't seem to hear her.

She called him out again.

No answer.

"Oi! Answer me!" She huffed, elbowing him in the side.

With a jump, he turned to look at her, surprised. "Sorry! I didn't hear you-?"

Now she was looking off to the side, not paying attention to him. Blinking, he leaned forward, looking past her.

She was staring at a basketball court.

"Play me."

"What?-" He let out a surprised yelp when she grabbed his wrist and pulled hm after her, into the court. "I said, play me." She turned, giving him a smile as she ran forward to get the ball, letting his wrist go in the process.

"Do you even know how to play?"

"Don't underestimate me, I bet I can take you on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Orz this chapter is really short. =u=;;  
Sorry if this seems slightly Ooc, my friend gave me the idea to do protective!Sakurai.  
I'm running low on drabble ideas, so if any of you have any, please share! ;A;  
And uh, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows c:

It had been quite the shock to the Basketball team when Sakurai pulled the shorter girl into his arms and glared at Aomine. To which the Ace stared back at the brunette, surprise written all over his face. Everyone stayed still for a while, waiting to see what Aomine would do.

The two males stared hard at each other, not one seemed to want to back down anytime soon. Asuna, who was still pressed against Sakurai's chest seemed to be equally surprised as the rest of the teams.

It took them a few minutes, but everyone seemed to shake off the shock of the shorter boys actions, that was, until Aomine did something unexpected also.

The tan males eyes wondered between the two before a grin spread across his face. With a chuckle, he flashed a quick thumbs up before turning around and walking off.

For the first time, Aomine backed down from a challenge.

Sakurai watched the Aces back for a while, still holding the blushing girl in his arms. He was curious and confused. What did Aomine mean by that-

"U-Um.. Sakurai, can y-you let me g-go?" Asuna finally managed to get out, though with quiet a bit of stuttering. His gaze met hers and suddenly his face turned crimson.

Quickly, as though he was touching fire he let her go, bowing repeatedly with rushed apologies. He was back to his normal apologetic self.

"S-Stupid." She muttered, slapping the back of his head and stalking off. She took a seat by the pink haired manager, who had a wide smile on her face.

"W-What are you looking at?" Asuna glanced uncertainly at the pinkette. Not liking that look on her face.

"When are you two going to confess?"

If it was possible, her face turned more red as she fell back, banging her head on wall.

"Momoi-chan!"

"What? It's obvious, Sakurai just wouldn't get that way for just any girl~"

The poor girl hid her face in hands as she listened on to the others rants about young love and her own experiences of the feeling with 'Tetsu-kun.'


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you animelover1990 for the ideas. c: Orz ive been a little late on updating, but here's a new chapter! gomen if its bad, i was in a rush. o u o

+++  
She sighed for the umpteenth time. Sakurai kept looking at her, though he would panic and look away, even though she never glanced back. She just wanted to strangle the poor boy.

"Okay class is over. I hope everyone enjoys their weekend." The teacher was out the door before he even finished his sentence, and most of the kids followed.

Asuna waited till Sakurai left to go to Basketball practice to get up. She paused, eyes lingering on the outside world behind the window before stuffing her pencil bag in her school bag and pushing her chair in. In quiet strides she walked across the classroom to the door and slid it open, blinking a few times at the sight of a certain brunette boy, hands rubbing together nervously as he stood across from the door. She was surprised. He waited for her even though he had Basketball practice. It brought a smile to her face.

"A-ah! Asuna, i'm sorr-..." His words died on his tongue as the girl smiled at him. Sakurai's cheeks heated up. He thought she was mad, she wouldn't talk to him all day! What did he do-or what did he do to fix it?

All those questions disappeared the moment she shuffled to him from the doorway.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, not giving him time to speak. Sakurai's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. Sakurai was glad she couldn't see his face. He was sure he looked like a tomato by how hot his face felt at the moment.

"You stupid, apologetic mushroom. You do know you will get in trouble if you're late." She mumbled into the crook of his neck, loosing her grip slightly. She waited a few more seconds before actually pulling back.

Though, she didn't expect the expression he held when she did.

Asuna could feel her face heat up, though quickly hid it by allowing her hair to shadow her face. Sakurai stood there, un-moving. His face was red, and his mouth open. It was different from his usual expressions. She didn't know why but.. He looked.. Cute. Her face turned darker at the thought as she pushed the boy in the direction of the gym, head down.

"I-I said go! And d-don't look at me like t-that!"

She couldn't even remember why she was ever mad at him as she watched him sprint down the hallway as if his life depended on it, shouting apologies as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is really short orz. My friend actually wrote this one, I just cleaned it up. So, credit goes to her. c:  
****I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc! o u o  
**

As much as he disliked to admit it, he'd been overpowered by a boyish… need. Unusual for Sakurai, sure, but he had no other way of explaining his actions to the raven haired girl.

The two were outside, Popsicle in their hands as they sat under the hot sun. They were mostly silent, just enjoying each others company as they tried to keep the heat away with cold treats.

Asuna let out a sigh as she stretched her arms out, the movement sent melted Popsicle sliding down her wrist. She went to wipe it away but, instead got caught up with trying to keep the rest from melting all over her arms.

For just a small moment, it was as if Sakurai was in a trance. His head tilted slightly and his hand reaching over, taking hold of the girls wrist. Quietly, he ran his tongue over her skin where the Popsicle melted. Breaking the contact between him and her wrist, he licked his lips before glancing up at her. She was red faced, mouth hanging open like a fish. He blinked, once, twice.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't- I don't know what I was doing! S-sorry!"


End file.
